


You’re My Angel

by everydayistuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 never happened, M/M, One-Shot, SO, actually, i’ve fixed it, someone needs to fix that finale, that’s the real ending of supernatural, the one time I put faith in the writers and this happens, what really happened was dean found his boyfriend and they lived together as hunter husbands, what the fuck was that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayistuesday/pseuds/everydayistuesday
Summary: Dean goes to the Empty to save Cas, like he was supposed to. Not whatever the hell 15x20 was.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	You’re My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows what 15x20 was, please tell me. Until someone can explain to me why we didn’t have destiel or an actually good ending, I’m going to pretend it didn’t happen.

“Remember,” Sam said, “you have an hour before the door closes.” 

  
Dean nodded impatiently. “Yeah, yeah, I got it. In and out. Jack, open the door.”

Jack waved his hand. A rift opened against the dungeon wall- the same wall Cas had disappeared into months before- to somewhere dark and cold. 

Without another word, Dean stepped through into the Empty. 

_ I’m coming, Cas. Just hang in there, I’m coming.  _

The first thing Dean noticed was the nothingness of the place. It wasn’t cold, he realized walking through it, it was just an absence of heat. It wasn’t dark, just missing light. The only thing that could be felt was regret, radiating from everywhere and nowhere. 

He had left Cas in here for  _ months _ . Why hadn’t he been able to find anything sooner?

Dean began walking. “Cas? Castiel!” 

He shouted Cas’ name as loudly as he could, to no response. The door shrunk behind him as he walked further into the Empty. 

“Cas!”

Dean didn’t know how long he walked or how long he shouted until the ground rippled beside him. 

  
The blackness swelled into a shape similar to that of a body. When it receded, it revealed a familiar head of messy hair and long trench coat. 

“Cas,” Dean breathed. 

The angel was sprawled out as though asleep. His eyes were closed, and Dean thought that he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Dean dropped to his knees and shook him. “Cas? Cas, you’ve gotta wake up, man. C’mon.”

Cas blinked and sat up slowly. His eyes widened when he saw Dean. “Dean?” 

Dean never thought he would hear his voice again. He threw his arms around Cas. 

Cas froze for a moment, then melted into the hug. 

“You son of a bitch, don’t you ever do that again,” Dean mumbled into Cas’ shoulder. “Don’t ever leave me like that again, you hear?” 

  
“I understand,” Cas said, “but why are you here?” 

Dean pulled out of the hug. “To rescue you, dumbass. We should probably go- Jack’s holding the door open for an hour, and I don’t know how long ago he opened it.”

“Dean-“ Cas broke off. 

“Yeah?” 

  
“What I said to summon the Empty- I meant it.”

Dean’s heart doubled in pace. Cas really had meant it. 

  
“But I don’t expect anything from you. I’m more than happy to continue as we were-“

“Cas, you know I’m not good with words, but, uh, what you said? About the one thing you wanted being something you couldn’t have? You can have it, Cas. It was never one sided.” 

Cas seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. He stared at Dean. 

“I love you too,” Dean said. “I love you too, and I’m sorry I couldn’t say it then, and-“

Cas’ lips covered his, and Dean was drowning. 

He never wanted to come up. 

  
It was too short because they had to break apart for air. It was too short because they should have done that long before this. 

“We’re doing that again when we get home,” Dean decided, grinning. 

Cas’ smile was wider than he had ever seen it. 

“Let’s get outta here,” Dean said. He stood and helped Cas to his feet. 

The walk back to the rift felt shorter. That likely had something to do with how this time, his and Cas’ hands were intertwined. 

He was never letting go. 

When they made it back to the rift, it was less than half the size it had been when Dean had first crossed over. All they had to do was walk through, and they’d be home. All they had to was- 

Dean had been so happy to see Cas that he had forgotten. 

“Uh, Cas?” 

“Yes, Dean?”

“There’s, uh, there’s something that I forgot.” 

What if Cas didn’t think he was worth it? What if he changed his mind? What if Dean had to leave alone? What if it was like Purgatory all over again? What if-

“I need to cut out my grace,” Cas said, matter-of-factly. “So the Empty doesn’t notice us leaving.”

Dean nodded. He couldn’t meet Cas’ eyes. 

“Did you bring an angel blade?” 

Dean nodded again. “I get it if you don’t want to do it. I mean, uh-“

“You think I would choose staying here over being with you? Dean, look at me.” He gently guided Dean to face him. “I don’t care if I get old, as long as I get to do it with you. I don’t care if there are a hundred more ways I could die, I don’t care, Dean. Not as long as you’re there.”

Warmth flooded Dean’s chest and he forgot how to speak. 

Cas- Cas was willing to give up his grace- _become_ _human-_ for Dean. Cas had existed for centuries, he had never had to worry about aging, or dying of natural causes, or any of that. And he was going- he was _okay_ with- giving that up for Dean. 

“Are- you sure?” Dean checked when his voice started working again. 

  
Cas nodded, smiling. “I’m sure.”

Dean pulled the angel blade he carried from inside his jacket. He held it out to Cas. 

“Would you do it?” Cas asked. 

“If you want me to,” Dean said. 

  
“I do.” 

“Okay.” Dean gripped the blade. “We’ll get you patched up when we get back to the bunker.” 

Cas tilted his head up, exposing his neck. 

Carefully as he could, Dean made a thin cut. 

The grace drifted almost lazily in the air as it trickled out. It dissolved, its silvery blue color fading as it fell to the ground. 

When there was nothing left to pour out, Cas lowered his head and looked back at Dean. 

  
“Let’s go home,” Cas suggested. 

“Yeah,” Dean said. “C’mon, angel.”

  
Cas squinted at him. “I’m not an angel anymore, Dean.”

Dean mentally kicked himself. 

  
“Well, not technically,” he said, “but you’re  _ my _ angel.” He pressed a light kiss to Cas’ temple. 

They stepped through the door together. 


End file.
